Everything Burns
by JokerGirlAndrea
Summary: A young girl crosses paths with Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker. Rated M
1. Breathing Space

**IMPORTANT**: If you get offended easily by disturbing material and sexual content, mature language and situations the turn back now. This is rated MA for a reason kiddies. Just warning you before you get too comfortable. I do not own the Joker character nor any another DC COMICS and characters or anything involving The Dark Knight. Have a great fucking day! :)

**Song used for this chapter:** How To Destroy Angels - A drowning

**Chapter 1: Breathing Space**

When I opened my eyes up I realized I was the only one in the classroom. This had to be the third time I fallen asleep this week in Psychology. The clock on the wall read 4:28 p.m. Yeah it was time to go. I closed my notebooks and stood up when I noticed Mr. Burly waiting for me by the door.

"It's nice to see you finally awake. Did you have a nice nap?" He had both his arms crossed staring at me from across the room.

I grumbled and nodded throwing my backpack over my shoulder making my way to the door. Mr. Burly put an arm out blocking my exit with a serious look stuck on his face.

"Anna." He sighed. "I know this time has been hard for you losing your mother and everything, but you've got to stay focused. Go home, get some rest. High School is important you know. Why waste the knowledge you can be gaining." With that he handed me a makeup assignment that I assumed I supposedly missed while I was in my slumber. I nodded leaving the classroom.

It's not like I didn't already know my mother was dead. Thanks for reminding me asshole. I sighed walking out to the school parking lot. It was cold out. Just your typical February weather in Gotham. The sky was a dark gray and it looked like it was about to dump snow again. I opened up the car door throwing my book bag into the passenger side then starting the car up. I turned up the heat on high and took off.

The drive home was peaceful. I flipped through the radio stations searching for any descent song. I decided on one and soon after that slow flakes began hitting the windshield. I turned on my windshield wipers and yawned. About ten minutes later a radio announcer came on talking about some crazy lunatic that had just escaped from jail and apparently he was running the streets. What else was new? I quickly turned off the radio and pulled into the apartment complex.

It was nice to actually live on my own. I didn't think my Dad or Mom would ever let me live on my own so young but they seemed really cool with the idea since it wasn't that far from my father, and I did only have three more months of High School then I'd be on my own for good. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed inside.

I pressed the up arrow on the elevator key waiting for the doors to open. Living upstairs wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When my mother was alive she'd always worry about me living eleven stories high. She would think about there being a fire or the complex collapsing. I smiled, but stopped knowing thinking about her would just send me spiraling into more of a depression than I already was.

"Elevator is not working today lady." A short older looking Mexican man was mopping the floor a few feet away from me. It seemed he was really focused on doing his job. I'd never seen him here before. I was guessing he was new or something. I nodded understanding since the doors didn't seem like opening.

"Do you know when they might be getting fixed?" I looked at him.

"I don't know." He said as he moved his mopping elsewhere.

Okay then. People here sure are friendly. I didn't want to think about taking the stairs but I knew it would be the only solution to get to where I wanted to go, which was up. Maybe living downstairs would be best or maybe I'm just too damn lazy to climb stairs. Yeah it was both. I started walking up the stairs annoyed as ever, but I needed the exercise anyways. It wasn't that bad. I always had a bad habit of making things into a bigger situation then what they really were. Above me I heard a man yelling out. At first I thought he was fighting with someone. I assumed maybe a girlfriend or something.

"Boss wait I can explain! Please, please give me a chance!" The same voice cried out.

I peeked up above the railing to see what was going on. It might have been an odd thing to do but I was feeling nosey. The man above didn't sound far away. I heard a gunshot and a man came flying downward. I flung myself back against the wall and screamed. There, right in front of me was a lifeless body of once a man that had been crying out a few seconds ago. He had been shot right between the eyes and a pool of blood began spilling out from him. I stood there looking at him frozen with fear trying to figure out what I just witnessed. Apart of my mind was curious who did it, but the other part was telling me to get the fuck out of here and fast. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears.

I quickly raced down the stairs reaching for my cell phone ready to dial 911 when something shoved me down from behind. I fell over almost landing on the body. I was flat on my back looking up at some guy in a clown mask. The mask looked liked something you'd see at the fair or maybe even in a scary movie. My sight went directly to the gun he had in his right hand and my thoughts flew over to the man who had just been murdered. This isn't happening, not to me.

"You think you're uh pretty brave there don't ya? What's your name beau-tiful?" A low rumbling laugh escaped from the stranger in the purple suit.

What was I suppose to do? I lay there silent awaiting my death. I knew it was coming. He would point that gun at me and pull the trigger because I was involved now and he would make sure I'd be eliminated very quickly. I just knew it. I sucked in a breath of air and watched his head tilt towards me staring me down like a hunter would for its prey. I felt goose bumps rise up my back and arms.

"Has the cat got your tongue?" His tone was playful almost like a child. The man inched closer to me getting on one knee. It almost looked he was about to propose or something. "Are you deaf?" He said a little angrier now. I noticed his dark eyes through the clown mask. I looked into them. There wasn't a sign of fear or regret in them. He'd done this before.

I gasped as he pressed the end of his gun to my temple. My mind went straight to my father. What would he do losing both his wife and daughter? How would he ever cope? I squeezed my eyes shut awaiting my death.

"I'm getting impatient girly!" He yelled pushing the gun more painfully into my temple. Was this nut giving me a chance?

"Anna." I whispered. Tears of frustration began to roll down my cheeks. I was really going to die tonight. It was just in the cards for me.

"Open your eyes Ann-uh." The way he said my name made me cringe in disgust.

"Look at me!" He yelled as he pulled my chin up. I felt his gloved fingers on my skin. He smelled like gasoline and I could smell coffee on his breath. It was so strong I started feeling sick to my stomach.

I forced my eyes open meeting his dark brown eyes again. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

"See now that wasn't so hard baby cakes." He slowly moved the gun to my chest and with the other hand under my chin he flipped up his mask very quickly without any hesitation.

What my eyes were seeing now… there were no words. I had to blink a few times to make sure what I was absorbing was real. The first thing I noticed was the huge red permanent grin across his lips. I wanted to smack it off for some reason. His face was covered in some kind of white face paint and his eyes were hidden beneath black eye shadow. But that wasn't all, his greasy green hair hung in curls that rested on the top of his shoulder. I couldn't breathe I felt like he was sucking all the air from me. I wanted so badly for him to put the clown mask back on and leave me alone, but what I was looking at was none other than the Joker. I knew that for a fact. I heard about this creep. He was the one who blew up Gotham General a few years back and he was the crazy lunatic that was running the streets, but why here of all places? Why in my fucking apartment complex? What was he after?

"You're going to listen to me and be a good girl." He pressed the gun into my thigh. "Understand baby? Or I'm uh going to have to hur-t you and I really don't wanna." The Joker smiled big exposing a rotten pair of yellow teeth. His tongue flicked out of his mouth licking his bottom lip.

I nodded once so he could see I understood. Maybe if I listened to him he'd let me go.

"Ah ta ta ta!" He forcefully pushed the gun up my jean skirt still giggling. "I wan-t ya to say uh… Yes Daddy J I understand. Or I'm going to have to uh go bang, bang." I felt the gun push up against the fabric of my underwear as I heard it click beneath me.

I gasped and obeyed. "Ye-s Daddy J… I-I understand." I felt so disgusted with myself.

He removed the gun away from my womanhood. "Good girly!" He clapped his hands in delight and kissed me roughly on the cheek. His lips on my skin felt warm but bumpy as one of his scars rubbed against the corner of my mouth. I wanted so badly to push him off me and wake up from this nightmare.

"Let's go puh-lay." He carelessly lifted me up by the elbow and shoved me against the stairs. "You know the way." He pointed the gun strait to my head from behind. I pulled myself up and started walking up the stairs to my apartment feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review it? It would mean a lot. :)**


	2. Sweet Surrender

**Warning fellow clowns: **This chapter contains mature material and lots of HA HA's. I warned you!

**Song used for this chapter: **Come Down - Bush

**Chapter 2: Sweet Surrender**

"I wouldn't scream if I were you peaches." He kept his hand over my mouth and turned the knife over in his other hand so that its blade glinted in the light as he pressed me up against my apartment door.

I nodded hearing myself scream on the inside, my heart pounding. I've never felt so completely helpless in my entire life.

He moved his lips to my ear whispering softly. "Now, open the door." He smiled so big I thought his scars were going to rip.

His lips dropped down to my neck I felt his hot breath tickle my skin as he quickly twirled me around face first into the door. My hands were trembling as I reached into my pocket to grab the key. I stuck it in the lock and turned the handle but he couldn't wait any longer he pushed me forward knocking the wind out of me as I hit the hard wood floor. The door slammed shut behind me and everything was dark. I desperately got up to my feet nearly tripping over my untied shoe laces trying to find the damn light switch. I could hear him knocking over things in front of me giggling.

I flicked on the light and ran into the kitchen grabbing a steak knife. I looked around for the psycho. He was standing with his back turned away from me in front of my living room window. I stood in the doorway paralyzed with fear as I seen the gun in his hand again.

"You wanna carve me up princess?" He turned around as his green curls fell into his eyes. He was walking towards me now with the most sinister look on his face. "Go ahead I can add it to my collection."

"N-no please wait." I screamed and dropped the knife taking baby steps back. I put my hands up a little to surrender.

"I told you not to fucking scream! Go ahead take one more step back c'mon I want ya to do it. I'll blow your fucking brains out." His voice was full of anger as he inched closer. He aimed the gun at me.

"I'm so sorry I-I forgot. Please don't kill me." My knees were shaking so bad I fell down on them. I covered my face in my hands balling my eyes out like a baby.

I felt him pull me up by my shirt and he smacked my hands away from my face dragging me over to the couch. He roughly shoved me down and hovered on top of me. I laid there stunned staring up at him. I tried pulling myself up but it was no use. He was too damn strong.

_This is not happening to me, this is not happening. It's just a bad dream… I'm going to wake up._

"No please don't hurt me." I squeezed my eyes shut turning my head away.

"Is that all you can say hmm?" He said in his whiny clown voice pressing a knee in between my legs. "No, no, no please uh don't hur-t me!" He mocked me pushing his knee harder against me. "I'm not going to hurt you little Anna girl. I need uh…" He leaned his face down into my neck inhaling me. "I need to fuck you." A little giggled escaped from his mouth.

"I'll kill you." I punched him in the nose hearing it crack. It gave me a bit of pleasure when I saw the blood start to run. He didn't even flinch. There was no way in hell I was having sex with this creep. I think I was getting ready to have a panic attack or faint.

"I'd uh really love you to try, HA-HA-HA!" He teasingly rolled his hips over mine giggling.

"I'm seventeen years old you fucking psycho bastard! So don't you even think for one second you'll be fucking me or I —"

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up a little to meet his face. A wolfish grin spread on his lips. "Le-t me tell you something Anna banana. I'll have my way with you and I'll fu-ck you if I want to and uh you will be more than willing to hand yourself over to me sooner or later anyways."

He released his grip from me and stood up from the couch. I took a deep breath and looked up at him

"What else to you expect us to do for fun anyways?" He quickly grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me off the couch dragging me across the carpet.

"What the fuck are you doing skitzo?" I tried grabbing on to a wall and then a lamp knocking it over. "Jesus Christ! Please stop!" I screamed out as the tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Get the hell out of my apartment you sick twisted fuck!" I kicked his wrists away from my ankles. I was seeing red and I stood up and jumped right on that Jokers back trying to pull the green hair right out of his head. I squeezed my hands around his neck trying to choke him. All I heard next was his insane laughter it echoed through the room and he slammed backwards into a wall, squishing me against it. My hands dropped from his neck and everything went black from there.

When I woke up I was in my room and the first thing my eyes saw was the half naked Joker lying down in my bed. I could see a pair of purple silk boxers he was in. The clown was cuddled up next to me with his green hair tousled all around my pillow snoring lightly. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I gasped loudly and his eyes flew open, our eyes meeting. He yawned and I just about puked when he opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I screamed at him. He looked at me like he was confused or something. I tried pulling his arm off me but it wouldn't give so I just laid there awkwardly nestled safely in the psychos arms.

"Do you ever brush your teeth sicko? It smells like something crawled in your mouth and took a shit!" I shoved my pillow into his face. I heard him giggle.

I wiggled around trying to escape from the clown. I grabbed onto the dresser trying to pull myself off the bed. I heard him groan and he grabbed my hips and pulled me back to face him.

"Damnit Anna! Lay still." He pulled me closer to him closing his eyes.

"No! Don't you fucking get it? I yelled at him. "I want you out of my bed. I don't want to lie next to you. I do not like you. I will never like you. You're a crazy ass mother fucker!" I slapped him across the face. "I hate you! I hate this. Just fucking leave! Go!"

"You hate me Anna banana?" He ripped off the sheets and was laying on top of me now. "Anna I've had enough of your little outbursts so I uh suggest you shu-t the fuck up or…" He spread my legs apart pushing his waist into me. "Or I'm going to make your fucking night." His eyes were dark and determined. "You fucking got it buttercup?"

I was too scared to move at this point. I nodded at him.

"That's what I though-t." He pulled back and lay back down.

I sat up and turned looking down at him a few minutes later. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Fucking hold it!" He grabbed the top of my shoulder pulling me down back on my pillow.

"I'll pee on you." I couldn't help but laugh at my own words.

His eyes flew open and he was looking into mine smiling at me. His smile quickly faded and he grabbed me by the elbow and escorted me into my own bathroom.

"There uh ya see, now fucking piss!" He looked at me angry like he was about to pounce.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Well… I can't pee with you in here watching me."

"For the love of all that is fucking mighty!" The clown stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Mr. Attitude forgot to take his Midol." I whispered quietly giggling. I quickly dropped my skirt and panties and went over to use the toilet. Just as I sat down to pee the clown came barging in.

"I need to uh tell you something Anna." He smiled really big when he noticed I was on the pot.

My cheeks burned red and I hid my face in my hands. "What? Can it wait like thirty seconds?"

He laughed. "It takes you thirty seconds to take a piss?" He swiped my skirt and underwear from my ankles and opened up the bathroom window throwing them out.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I got off of the toilet holding my shirt down over my area.

"You're uh going to sleep completely naked for the rest of the nigh-t." He narrowed his eyes at me clicking his tongue. "You need to be taught a little lesson."

I started to panic. "No. You can't do that." I felt the tears start to build up.

"Would it make you feel better if I was naked too peaches?" He had a smile playing on his lips as he ran his hands down over his boxers.

"Noooo!" I screamed at him my cheeks were on fire. I ran out of the bathroom his gaze following me.

"Oh lookie there! It's the great white whale." He laughed holding his sides.

He was obviously talking about my bare bottom which I didn't find funny at all. I turned to open my dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear and just before I could do anything I felt two hands move slowly under my shirt touching my skin. I felt his fingertips trace down over my navel and up my side.

"What did I say Anna?" He pulled my long hair back making me whimper.

I turned around about ready to smack him when I looked at him and all his makeup was washed off his face. His skin was completely cleaned off but all that remained were the scars and I could see them a lot more clearly without the face paint and red lipstick. I said nothing I just stared at him.

"Take off your clothes Anna." He whispered in a low voice.

My heart was beating so fast I couldn't breathe. I looked down at my hands which were shaking.

"Anna! Take them off now!" I heard him yell it made me jump.

My eyes filled up again and I looked up at him scared to death. "I don't want you to…" My words trailed off but I think he was following me when my cheeks turned red again.

"I won't fu-ck you Anna." His stare was burning into me so much I had to look away.

I was trying to figure out why he wanted me to take my clothes off so badly if he wasn't going to take my virginity from me. I quickly reached down and grabbed my shirt pulling it off. I unhooked my bra and threw it down crossing my arms covering my bare breasts.

"There… happy?" I let my eyes drop wondering over his smooth chest. He wasn't too skinny or had too much muscle. He was toned and perfect. My eyes fell even lower looking at his stripped purple boxers. I turned my head and felt him wrap his arms around me. I stood there in shock.

"Mm yes I'm very happy now uh." He sighed.

He pressed his body to mine and pulled me over on the bed with him. He locked his arms around my waist and slowly kissed my lips, his kiss hungry, his tongue searching out for mine. My lips didn't respond back. He pulled me on his lap. I could feel my pulse racing through my veins and he pulled me even more tightly and now I could feel his body respond to me, his hardness against my inner thigh. I couldn't take anymore. I pushed him off and hid under the sheets like the coward I was.

"Don't worry Anna." He came under the blanket next to me wrapping his arms around me. "I'll be good. I just like this, right now. Just stay like this for a while."

He closed his eyes and held me against him like that and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Was it lame?**

**Should I keep going with this or no?**

**Anyways, review it? :)**


End file.
